Resfriado
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Kai a cojido un resfriado para su mala suerte...Y Rey trata de concentirlo para su...¿Desgracia?R x K


**H**ola, como estan por ahi? espero bien!

Aqui les traigo mi primer fic de Beyblade, como se imaginara o eso creo yo XD, es un Kai x Rey...Asi que a los que no les guste el Yaoi, el slash, el lemon y especialmente los homofobicos les sugiero que no entren, peeeeeeero si lo hacen me encantaria que me dejasen un review...sin agresiones...

Como acabo de insinuar, el fic en un futuro tendra slash, y lemmon...

Espero les guste!

KAI & REY RULLS!

* * *

**"Resfriado"**

**Capitulo I: El resfriado y el Té**

Aaaachu…- Su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus ojos llorosos, sus cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, como odiaba el resfriarse, y no es que se enfermara seguido, si no todo lo contrario, que recordase solo se había enfermado 1 vez en toda su vida…y no fue muy agradable…

¿Kai¿Estas enfermo?-Pregunto extrañado Rey, no era común que Kai se enfermara, pero después de haber salido en la ventisca de hacia unas horas era lógico el que estuviera resfriado.

_"No¿enfermo? Pero que va_"-Pensó Kai en decirle sarcásticamente, mas esas respuestas no iban con su personalidad fría y calculadora así que contesto otra cosa-No es nada-Espeto al fin con una mirada fulminante por parte de sus ojos escarlatas

Vamos Kai, deja prepararte un té, ya veras que te sentirás mejor-Le contestó Rey con una sonrisa, ya se había acostumbrado a la mirada de Kai, y sabia que en el fondo, el era un buen chico

Hmmp-Y sin decir más Kai se recostó en el sofá de su departamento, empezaba a creer que tener a Kon en su apartamento de Rusia por falta de habitaciones en el hotel en que se quedaban los demás chicos iba a ser una gran molestia.

No volvió a fijar su mirada en donde estaba Rey, hasta que escucho que este se retiro hacia la cocina, su departamento era frío, tal vez demasiado para el gusto de su invitado podría ser, pero eso no le importaba mucho que digamos, miro la gran ventana frente a el, ocupaba toda la pared, dándole así una gran y espectacular vista de la noche nevada que se presentaba fuera de las paredes. Un nuevo estornudo interrumpió sus pensamientos, _"Maldito resfriado"_ murmuro mentalmente, pero de nuevo, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero esta vez no era un molestoso estornudo, un escalofrío o algo producido por su resfriado, si no un muy agradable aroma que invadía todo su sentido del olfato. De manera instintiva viro la cabeza hacia la cocina _"Después de todo tiene un punto bueno eso de que Rey se quede aquí…Comida deliciosa y calientita por un buen tiempo…", _repaso lo que acababa de pensar y levanto una ceja incrédulo, _¿"calientita"?_ , OK oficialmente el resfriado le estaba afectando el cerebro brutalmente, pero antes de que siguiese diciendo improperio alguno contra las enfermedades que afectaban el cerebro y cosas así miro que Rey entraba nuevamente a la sala con una bandeja de en la cual se veía una taza, una tetera humeante, la azucarera y una… ¿Flor? _"Que demonios"_ pensó el bicolor

Muy bien Kai, ten cuidado que esta muy caliente…-Advirtió con un tono paternal Rey al ahora incrédulo y confuso Kai, puso la charola en una mesita que estaba frente al sillón en el cual se encontraba Kai recostado y le sonrió- No le e puesto azúcar, no se como te guste el té…-Y sin decirle mas se sentó en el sillón de una plaza que se encontraba a la derecha del de 3 plazas de Kai.

Eh…-Balbuceo Kai aún mirando sucesivamente de la charola a Rey, carraspeo un poco la garganta y se sentó adecuadamente para estar al alcance de la charola-¿De que es?-Pregunto rápidamente Kai aún sin saber que decir, mas no estuvo muy seguro de que esa pregunta fuese la mas adecuada para el…

Una receta secreta de mi familia en China…-Le contesto el oji dorado con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa, Kai miro la tetera humeante y el olor le seguía embargando con dulzura infinita, trago un poco de saliva produciéndose un poco de dolor en la garganta y se sirvió lentamente la sustancia caliente de color ambarino en su taza, estuvo a punto de ponerle los cubitos de azúcar cuando la voz de Rey le interrumpió

Yo que tu mejor lo pruebo primero, no vaya a ser que luego me acuses de que este muy dulce

Eh…si…gra...gracias…- Balbuceo nuevamente Kai, no estaba muy acostumbrado a agradecer, pero bueno, Rey le había echo el té y le había advertido que no saliera con la ventisca pero no le hizo caso .Así que tomo la taza llena de un contenido humeante y la acerco a su boca, un calor muy agradable recorrió su nariz y cara produciéndole una sensación de alivio, cerro los ojos como esperando lo peor del té y sorbió un poco…No era lo que esperaba…Absolutamente ese era el mejor té que hubiera probado en toda su vida-Y valla que si había tomado-Tenia un sabor exquisito, ni muy dulce, ni muy amargo, el liquido recorrió su garganta calmándole la irritación, separo la taza de su boca y soltó un pequeño suspiro, abrió los ojos y casi siente que se le sale el corazón…

Re…Rey…- Murmuro con voz temblorosa el ruso-japonés al ver los hermosos ojos con pequeños rasgos felinos a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos, acortando la distancia cada vez más hasta que sintió al fin como sus labios hacían contacto gloriosamente…

Los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse entre sus parpados, sentía como la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle y sentía un poco de molestia en la nariz, frunció el entrecejo gruñendo un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en su cama, cobijado con una frazada que si no mal recordaba era de Rey, y antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar en otra cosa la escena del beso le vino a la mente como un flash haciendo que se levantara lo mas rápido posible

Al fin despiertas Kai, me preocupe mucho al ver que te desmayabas si quiera antes de haber tomado el té…-Hablo la voz preocupada de Rey desde la puerta…así que… ¿Todo había sido un maldito sueño?

* * *

**E**hem...esta corto el capitulo pero bueno, ahi lo tebia que cortar para el suspenso XP

Dejen reviews, gracias por leer!


End file.
